


Will you marry me?

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [10]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Blushing, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Ends with Present Day, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Food, Friends to Lovers, High School flashback, Implied FWB situation, Kindergarten flashback, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quote drabble, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The first time Joe ‘popped the question’ was during their second week of kindergarten. Their teacher had read them a story about a prince and a princess before leading them outside for recess. But Kojiro didn’t immediately run off with the others.A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm so happy that people have liked my Matcha Blossom works so far~   
> I have once again received two requests for the same prompt. So, it's another long one!  
> Match Blossom #45 "Will you marry me?"
> 
> Beta'd by my super cool sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

The first time Joe ‘popped the question’ was during their second week of kindergarten. Their teacher had read them a story about a prince and a princess before leading them outside for recess. But Kojiro didn’t immediately run off with the others.

“What does ‘happily ever after’ mean?” he asked the teacher, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Oh, well, Kojiro-kun,” she replied and crouched down so she was at his level. “It means that the prince and the princess lived the rest of their lives in happiness.” 

He nodded. “How did they do that?” 

She blinked. “Um…” And, after giving it some thought, she answered, “They got married. The prince asked the princess to marry him so they could always be together.”

Kojiro nodded. “They got married…” he echoed thoughtfully. Then he grinned. “Okay!” And raced across the playground in search of a familiar head of soft, pink hair.

He and Kaoru had become fast friends. Kojiro liked him. He was fun and shared his juice at snack time when Kojiro finished his too quickly, and he was really pretty. Even prettier than the princess!

When he spotted Kaoru, he picked up speed. But he didn’t see the kids coloring on the sidewalk and when he stepped on a stray piece of chalk, he slipped and fell hard on his bottom. “Ouch…”

“Kojiro!” Kaoru rushed toward him, a frown on his face. He looked him over for boo-boos and then sighed. “You should be more careful,” he said, offering his hand. Kojiro accepted it, but didn’t get up just yet.

“Kaoru,” he began, smiling wide. “Will you marry me?” 

The other four-year-old narrowed his eyes. “What’s that?” 

“It’s where you spend lots of time together and live happily ever after like the prince and princess!” Kojiro explained, parroting the teacher’s words.

“Oh.” Kaoru rubbed his chin. “Okay.” He helped Kojiro up and then put his hands on his hips. “But I’m not going to be the princess.”

Kojiro shrugged. They’d be two princes, then.

The second time Joe asked was during their first year of high school -- his original proposal long forgotten by them both -- It was a difficult year because, for the first time since primary, he and Kaoru were in different classes.

Of course, that probably had something to do with Kojiro’s grades. He’d skated by for years -- with the help of his and Kaoru’s study sessions -- but the subjects were getting more difficult and Kaoru was basically a genius, so… Kojiro didn’t feel too badly about it. At least they were at the same school. Besides, it wasn’t like they could hang out during classes. 

So, every day, during lunch, Kojiro would swing by Kaoru’s classroom to pick him up.

“Hey, Sakurayashiki,” the boy who opened the door called over his shoulder. “Nanjo’s here.”

“He comes by every day, huh?” Kojiro overheard someone say. “And he always makes Sakurayashiki a bento,” added another. “What is he, his girlfriend?”

“Kojiro.” Kaoru’s voice caught his attention. “Are you going to stand there all lunch period or are we going to the roof?”

He smirked, holding up Kaoru’s bento. “You should be nicer to the person who lovingly made your lunch by hand.”

Kaoru scoffed and rolled his eyes before pushing past him and walking toward the stairs. Well, Kojiro should have expected that. He was so cool now. Especially in front of his classmates.

“I’m thinking about getting my ear pierced,” Kaoru said as he carefully picked the plum out of his rice with his chopsticks. “What do you think?”

Kojiro raised his brows. He hadn’t really given it much thought before. But Kaoru looked good no matter what, so… “I think you’d look super cool.” He snickered. “For a robot freak.” 

Kaoru shot a glare his way. “Just because you nearly failed your computer science course--”

“Coding is hard…” Kojiro lamented, reaching into Kaoru’s bento to steal a piece of folded omelet, only to have his hand slapped. “Ouch…” He cradled his injured hand. “Cheapskate.”

“Glutton,” Kaoru shot back.

“I’m a growing boy, Kaoru.” 

“Then you should have packed a bigger bento,” he replied before delicately popping the omelet into his mouth. “Thanks for mine, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kojiro grumbled. “Speaking of, is it okay that I’m still making your bento?” 

Kaoru turned toward him, quirking an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Just something one of your classmates said,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Something about me being like your girlfriend.” 

At that, Kaoru snorted. “That’s ridiculous!” 

Kojiro smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I--”

“If anything, wouldn’t that make you my wife?” he offered and then returned to his meal.

After taking a second to recover, Kojiro replied with a question of his own. “Will you marry me, then?” 

Kaoru brought his chopsticks to his mouth, tapping his bottom lip in thought. “You’d make my meals every day?” he asked and Kojiro nodded. Kaoru pursed his lips and then shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fine.” The only hint of him being in on their joke was the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. “But you’re the wife.”

Even if they were just messing around, it was embarrassing to put it that way. “Like hell I am,” Kojiro bit back, his face hot. He tried to cool off by downing some of his tea, only to find it was already empty. However, before he could complain, another bottle was roughly shoved toward him, hitting him in the nose. “Oww--”

“Don’t finish it,” Kaoru warned and Kojiro accepted the drink. It tasted good. Kinda sweet.

He gave their farce a bit more thought. It wouldn’t be too bad. Kojiro didn’t mind making all their meals. And Kaoru would finish that A.I. program he was working on and it could probably do all the cleaning right?

Actually, he didn’t know how it worked. But being husbands didn’t sound awful. Even if it was just pretend.

Joe groaned when his alarm went off. He reached over for his phone and tried to turn the damn thing off, but no matter what he did, it just kept buzzing.

_ ‘Master...it’s time to get up. Master...it’s 0600.’ _

Oh, no wonder he couldn’t turn it off. It wasn’t his phone. It was Carla. 

“Who sets an alarm for six in the morning?” Joe complained, rolling back over and pulling the covers over his head.

“People who have to get home and make themselves presentable before meetings with important clients,” Cherry replied, beginning to get out of bed.

Joe caught him around the middle, pulling Cherry’s back flush against his chest. “Five more minutes,” he rasped against his ear.

“Unhand me, you great ape,” Cherry hissed, trying to break free.

“Don’wanna,” Joe mumbled into the soft juncture of his neck and shoulder, tangling their legs so Cherry couldn’t escape or kick him. “Just five more minutes and then I’ll let you go. Promise.” He may have had his fingers crossed. “Why do you have to leave so early, anyway?”

Cherry sighed, giving up his fight for the moment. “Because my meeting is at eight and I don’t have anything remotely appropriate to wear here.” He once again wriggled in his grasp and Joe let him go.

But only because he was thinking about what Cherry just said. “Well, what if you had appropriate things to wear here?” he asked.

And Cherry, who’d begun gathering his clothing from the night before, turned toward him, a confused look on his face. “What? Are you suggesting I keep a change of work clothes here?”

“No.” Joe shook his head. “I’m suggesting you keep all of your work clothes here.”

Cherry pulled a face. “So, you expect me to plan ahead and spend the night here every time I have to get up early for work?”

Wow, for a veritable genius, Cherry was not picking up what Joe was putting down. 

“Okay,” Joe tried again. “What if we lived together and you understand what I’m saying?”

Cherry let the clothes he’d gathered fall back onto the ground. “Kojiro...we’ve never--” 

“Yeah, I know,” Joe said, scratching his head and looking down at his wrinkled sheets. “It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me.”

“Again,” Cherry supplied.

“Again,” Joe snorted. “Though, I don’t think that really counts.”

“Which is why I didn’t answer seriously.” Cherry grabbed his clothes again. “I’m borrowing your shower.”

Joe bit his lip, hesitating before he called out to him. “What if I asked seriously?” 

Cherry scoffed and spun around. His hair was a mess, but that didn’t take away from the unimpressed look he sent him. “You don’t do anything seriously.” 

He knew Cherry didn’t mean that. He also knew that this was a test, in a way. He could tell by the slight quiver in the other’s voice. “Maybe it’s a bit too soon,” Joe offered instead. “For the whole marriage thing, I mean.”

“Ah, yes, we should really take a few more decades to get to know each other,” Cherry responded sarcastically. “Now, if you’re done blathering on, you’re going to make me late--”

“I was serious about you moving in, though,” Joe interrupted him. “You’ll be able to eat my cooking for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” he teased. “Just...something to think about.”

Cherry eyed him for a moment before sharply turning back toward the door. “Ask me out on a proper date first,” he said. And even from across the room, Joe caught the way Cherry’s ears tinted pink. Cute. “Then I’ll give it some thought.”

Joe chuckled. That sounded pretty fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all caught that Friends reference. It's paraphrased, but I think it will register with some people, haha.  
> I really, really love these two a lot. I don't know if they were friends since kindergarten, but I hope they've known each other that long. If not, no big deal. This is my fic, right? haha.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) and on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
